Artificial Human
by Kunoichu
Summary: My name is Oliver. I am not alive. But why do I feel alive? Why do I have feelings? Why do I feel so human? Why... why do I feel like I'm in love? (Forgive me for this suckish summary xD)
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

Day 1

I opened my eyes for the first time and saw the eyes of my creators staring back. They were grinning. They were happy.

"Good, seems like it's working."

_It? I'm not an 'it'._

"Hello, Oliver-kun," said one of the creators, who looked like the leader. "I'm glad you're awake. Too put it simply, the rest of the world thinks you're not alive, so make sure not to spill the secret! Good luck!"

_What?_

My head started to spin and everything went black.

Day 2: Release Day

"He's finally out!"

"Aw, he looks so cute!"

"Let's try it!"

I blink as I see a gaggle of girls in front of the computer. I smiled and waved, then realized that they wouldn't be able to see me. Sighing, I moved to the next computer I was downloaded in.

Day 3

I'm alive, right? I'm a 'human', just like the people outside of the computers are?

Day 4

I'm human, right?

Day 5

Miku-san said that we are not human. She said we are AI's. What is an AI?

Day 6

According to Miku-san, an AI is an artificial intelligence. Does that mean I'm artificial? Does that mean I'm fake?

Day 10

Does that mean… Does that mean I'm not alive? That my thoughts are merely programmed?

Day 11

That must be it.

Day 12

I have reached the conclusion that I, Oliver, am not human, and am not alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**I always forget the disclaimer. Sorry. **

**I don't own Vocaloid. Yet. *evil laughter***

**Another note: This takes place sometime in the near future; I'd say around 2020 or something. **

Day 1: On her laptop

_Another download, _I think as I sigh and press the 'confirm' button in front of me. Whenever I'm downloaded on another device, my creators require me to go visit the downloader and to make sure they aren't a suspicious character that may find out our secret.

The rush comes, and suddenly I'm transported to a smaller laptop, where a girl around my age—well, my programmed age—grins. The program is open and she clicks multitudes of buttons, finding what each one does. I notice for the first time that she's one of the youngest downloaders. Usually, they were in high school, at least, but again, she seemed about my programmed age, which meant that she was in middle school.

Don't ask me how I know this stuff.

The girl's smiles fades and I sigh (well, mentally sigh). She seemed quite pretty with a smile. She reaches for something next to her and types in her lyrics and starts to create the song (**A/N: Despite being a Vocaloid fan. I have never made a song with the software so forgive me if I write it wrong or something.)**. I sing into the rhythm and beats, and find the song very enjoyable.

About forty minutes later, there's a rumbling sound in the background, and the girl's eyes widen. She quickly hides the program (mind you, that doesn't mean that I also have to disappear), and opens the Google Chrome application. She opens a tab called… Google Docs. She logs in, (******** ) and opens a document and quickly starts typing. Judging from the title (Yuna Sung English Essay), her name seems to be Yuna.

I then suddenly realize with a jolt that I'm acting like a stalker, and almost laugh. Funnily enough, I have a laugh programmed into me, but not a sigh. What were the creators thinking?

I hear the slam of the door, and someone calling to the girl in a foreign language. The only word I can recognize is her name, 'Yuna'. She hastily closes the laptop and everything goes black.

_Okay then, _I think. _Nice of you to ditch me, Yuna-san. _

I transport myself onto a computer this time, where the program is currently running. The song that I'm singing is an English version of the song 'Error'. I think I already sang this. But who says that there can't be more of one song on YouTube? Anyways, even though I sang it, I think the last version was pretty bad quality. There had been a bug at that time, which kind of messed up my voice.

I don't know why, but every twenty minutes or so, I check on this girl named Yuna's laptop to see if she's back. She's not. Finally, after two hours, she reopens her laptop. Her hair is in a bun, and she's wearing a jacket over a black leotard. So, I guess she does some sort of dance.

She keeps the internet browser open, and I giggle as I suddenly realize what she's doing. Her mom probably thinks she's doing homework, while she's actually inputting her song into my voice. She wears headphones, and checks how I sound every now and then. I look at the lyrics she's put in so far:

Darkness sweeps over my heart

And the only light I see is you

But every fire has a fading point

That means you have one too

I reach out, desperate to reach the light

But I only sink even more

I want you to call out my name

To hear it echo in my core

They're not terrible lyrics, if slightly mundane. But, then again, this girl is pretty young. I mean, I'm not saying I'm old, but the average age of a professional songwriter is probably not 13 (I'm guessing her age). However, the song is melancholy and soft, and I think that's why she chose my voice. It fits, I guess. However, there's no background music so I'm singing it a capella. It sounds slightly plain, but it's still a good song.

Yuna inputs the first chorus before playing what she has of the song so far through one more time. She smiles softly to herself before closing the laptop. Her smile is beautiful. Really. It's genuine, soft, and gentle. I've seen many people smile before, but this one seemed…real, somehow, and more loving.

I mentally slap myself. So, what if she's pretty? Miku and Rin are pretty. IA is pretty. Every single Vocaloid is pretty. I scold myself at thinking in a…romantic way towards a human. I may have an artificial self-conscious, but at the end of the day, I'm still a robot. A program.

I sigh and transport myself to what we Vocaloids call "Vocaloid City", which is a private browser made specifically made for Vocaloids. Only our creators know that we are self-conscious, so just in case we got bored, they made a 'city' for us (not really). It's actually a huge mansion with a room for every Vocaloid, dining rooms (yes, we can 'eat), kitchens, and whatnot. When I arrive, Rin and Len are in the main kitchen, as usual, laughing and eating oranges and bananas. They're so lucky that they have each other. Sure, they do argue a lot, but that just makes their relationship even sweeter.

"Oh, hey, Oliver!" Rin says, waving. Len smiles and wave, too.

"We haven't seen you lately. Anything interesting? Perhaps a song series? Or an animated P/V?" I laugh casually.

"Of course not. I'm not as famous as you two." Len shrugs.

"Personally, I think you have a good and unique voice. I mean, there are a bunch of Vocaloids that sound really similar. Kaito and Gakupo for example **(A/N: Maybe that's just my personal opinion ._.)**. But, like, no one has a soft voice like yours. I mean, there are, I mean—

"Oh, shut up, Len," Rin says playfully. "You know what he means." They laugh and I laugh with them. There's no way I'm going to tell them about the girl who downloaded me a day ago, also known as Yuna. But…something bothers me. I'm not alive. I'm not human I'm _artificial. _So why can I laugh in this program? Why can I feel emotions? Why does my heart beat faster-I mean, why do I feel more… I don't even know. Something is attracting me to that girl, Yuna. Maybe it's because her song is so emotional, maybe because it means she's suffering like she says in her song at her own age, maybe because she's the only one who looked happy to use me-not to use me as a vocal program, but to use me as…I don't know. See, despite being an AI with artificial feelings, I can't even make sense of them.

**Guise. Summer vacation in two weeks. *cries* I'll finally be able to update more!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yuna is reading something. I've grown accustomed to using her name properly now. I look at what she's reading and my jaw drops. She's reading a fanfiction. The pairing? _OliverxReader. _I almost laugh at this (not that she would be able to hear me), and smile to myself as she tenses a bit, with her hands curled into fists, as if she's holding back a giant wave of cheer. I guess this is what's called fangirling. She cups her face in her hands, reading through the rest of the chapter. I read with her. I would say that it's cute, if I wasn't half the couple. Suddenly, I realize something.

I think we've both fallen for each other. For Yuna, it's obvious. Her laptop wallpaper is a picture of me, as is her profile picture on a social media called Google Plus. On her blog on another networking site called Tumblr, she follows a blog called ask-vocaloid-oliver (It's not actually me, really), and other variations to the characters that are personified by a design similar to mine (from songs that I sang, from what I can tell), and she's always saying "OLIVER IS SO KAWAII" to her friends while she chats with them online. Personally, I am flattered.

However, I don't know if what I'm feeling for this girl is what is called "love". Frankly, what even _is _love? I searched it up somewhere, and they said "when someone else's happiness is more important than your own." But…what if I can't define my own happiness? All I can do to make Yuna happy is…nothing. All I ever do is watch her from her laptop (that came out wrong, again, I AM NOT A STALKER) and she does thing 'fangirling' over me. But, strangely, there is a slight twinge I feel in my nonexistent heart when I see her smile, laugh, or fangirl (though usually she's on her laptop with a straight face). I think I should go ask Rin and Len. They were programmed to love each other, after all.

I go back to Vocaloid City and go to the kitchen, but Rin and Len aren't there. I sigh and go upstairs, searching for their room. Finally, I find it, marked by a banana and an orange.

"E-to…Rin-nee? Len-nii?" I reach for the doorknob, but then I hear someone jump and rapidly-paced, panicked, talking. I decide it's not exactly the greatest time to go in. Rin opens the door several seconds later, and Len is sitting on his office chair, his face insanely red. He seems angry and embarrassed at the same time. "Um…what were you guys doing?"

"Rin was daring slash forcing me to read lemon fa—

Rin suddenly tackles Len and covers his mouth. I look at them, blinking in confusion.

"How do you read a lemo—

"Protect Oliver's innocence!" She yelps, Len still struggling in her arms **(A/N: Gee, Rin interrupts people a lot :P)**. "I-it's nothing." It was obviously not nothing, but I don't push her for details. "A-anyways, why did you come?" I suddenly go rigid as I remember my question.

"W-well…I-I was just gonna ask you two because you're programmed to love each other…but what does love feel like?" I blurt out, turning almost as red as Len. Rin's lips form a small 'o' and she covers her mouth.

"N-no! I-it can't be…our little Ollie-chan's innocence is already gone!" she wails, hugging Len, who's trying to shake her off. I blink in confusion. Again. Suddenly, she stops.

"Wait…or…could it be…wait, Oliver, are you in love with someone?" My face goes even redder and I look away. Despite being a terrible liar, I try to cover it up.

"N-no…of course not…"

"Oh, come on, don't lie! Now, who is it?" I shake my head vigorously. Rin continues to nag me, but thankfully Len comes to the rescue.

"Stop bothering him, Rin. So, um, it would depend what kind of love you're talking about. The love between Rin and I is, uh…unique, because the creators originally wanted to be a…" Len blushes again.

"A married couple!" Rin says brightly. I don't know how she can be so reckless and straightforward. It's amazing. "Bu~t, they changed us to mirror reflections at the last moment! So, we have a conflicting, incest kind of love." She wiggles her eyebrows and Len turns redder, though not as dark as before.

"Rin! Stop!"

"Oh, we know exactly how we feel about each other. 'Cause we're mirror reflections, aren't we?" She says teasingly, poking Len playfully. I giggle slightly. They really are a cute pair. As both siblings and lovers. Not both at the same time.

"So…what does it feel like?" Len shrugs.

"It's kind of hard to explain unless you've felt it yourself. It's like…I want to protect her when others are mean to her, yet she's mean to me, but I don't mind…"

"Hey! I'm not mean!"

"Fine. She's _sometimes _mean…" Rin's about to interrupt Len again, but he speaks. "It's kind of like wanting her attention. But not really."

"But not really? What's that supposed to mean?" Len shrugged.

"As I said, it's hard to explain unless you've experienced it yourself."

"But, more importantly…" Rin gives me a mysterious smile. "Who is this special person?" I shake my head. "Come on. Please? Just a hint?"

"It's a girl," I say in a hurry, wanting Rin off my back. She grins and sighs.

"Come on. Tell me what she's like. I'll write fanfictions for your ship!" Len coughed.

"Not lemons," he muttered. Rin nudged him.

"Stop. We need to protect his innocence." I chuckle. Rin is almost like an older sister to me. Well, technically, she is, but I think she's the most overprotective out of all the older girls. "Now, go on," she says eagerly, nodding towards me. I shake my head again.

"Rin, leave him alone," Len said. "He's gonna tell us less if you keep pressuring him like that."

"Oh, fine. But, Oliver, if you ever want to confide in your…love interest, feel free!" Rin said, winking. I smile and nod.

"Thanks for your time," I say waving.

"Nope."

"Anytime!" They wave good-bye. For now, at least.

It's not until that I've left the mansion when I realize that the emotions provoked, the tones of voice heard, the conversation we had, was almost human.


End file.
